Eremika week 2014
by BiscuitQueen
Summary: <html><head></head>Just some oneshots to each prompt of the Eremika week 2014! You can read it on Wattpad too! /story/24518429-eremika-week-2014-thebiscuitqueen</html>
1. Day 1: Makeup

Hello, minna!

Okay... if you don't like this ship... then don't read this fanfic... it is as simple as that! ^^

A lot of people took "makeup" as in "make-up", like the thing you put in the face... I took it as makeup, as in making up after an argument... I'm sorry if I'm wrong...

I found my characters to be a little OOC, and I felt rather stupid writing this, but try to enjoy it anyways! ^^

Remember that you can read this on too!

/тнeвιѕcυιтqυeen  
>_<p>

He had done it again. Yelled at her. Insulted her. And even worse this time... made her cry. It wasn't like Mikasa to cry. This time he had gone to far. And over something that silly, like Jean. Eren already hated himself for it. The truth was, he didn't hate Mikasa. Not in any way! He actually quiet cared for her!

"I wish I never had gone after you that night!" he had yelled at, but immediately regretted it. Why? Why would he even yell that? It was triggered by Jean, but Just after he had yelled at her, her eyes had started shaking and tears had cornered up in her eyes. Eren couldn't even recognize the dark warrior. Shaking lips, her eyes covered by her hair. She covered her mouth with her scarf, trying to silent her sobs.

"Mikasa..." he muttered, thinking of a way to apologize, but there were none. He had done it. Been an asshole - as usual. "Mikasa, I didn't-" But it was too late. Uttering a stifled sound, she turned around and ran away. Eren hit himself on forehead._Fucking idiot..._

"Great done, Jaeger," Levi said from behind of him. Eren turned around to be met by a mocking Levy, all dressed up in an apron, and armed with cleaning supplies. "You made our second strongest soldier cry. You really need to learn how to talk to girls."

Eren could only handle a small nod, before he turned around and ran to in the same direction as Mikasa. Looking in both directions, he spotted Jean and Armin, talking about some subject Eren couldn't hear. He stopped in front of them.

"Have you seen Mikasa?" he asked, desperately as he took a hold of both Armin's shoulders, shaking them violently.

"Ay, shit-face," Jean called, separating him and Armin, holding a little too tightly around Eren's arm. "What do you need Mikasa for anyways?"

Shaking off Jean's hands, Eren looked annoyed at Jean. It was Jean who had started this whole thing - kind of. They had been fighting, as usual, and Mikasa had been her usual Mikasa, and broke them apart. By dragging Jean away from Eren. Not Eren away from Jean, but _Jean_ away from Eren. It had been Jean, and Eren's frustration about Mikasa being to overprotective. "Why would I tell you that, Horseface?"

"Because you probably hurt her," Jean said, superiorly, knowing which buttons he had to press to get to Eren. "Like you always do!"

Growling, Eren jumped at Jean, grabbing him by the collar. Eren gritted his teeth as he slowly made Jean kneel, a bit. Everybody knew, that when Eren was angry, you shouldn't put up a fight. A thing Jean liked to do.

Before Eren even had chance to hit Jean, or the opposite, Armin took a hold around Eren's wrist, and pulled him away from Jean. It wasn't like Armin was that strong, but he caught Eren of guard, making him fall to the ground.

"I-Instead of standing here, and fight with Jean," Armin said, nobly, trying to control his voice. "You should go say to Mikasa whatever you have say." In some time, Eren just looked at Armin like he had said something crazy, but he then looked down at his feet, blushing slightly. First Armin didn't know what Eren was thinking, but knowing his best friend, he quickly figured out what it was.

"Yeah..." Eren said, starting to run towards the girl's bunks. Over his shoulders he yelled: "Thanks Armin!"

Armin nodded back to him, as he helped Jean on his feet again.

"I think he got an idea." Armin muttered, smirking a bit. Jean just stood there, looking after Eren as he run.

"Fucking Jaeger..." he mumbled, too quiet for Armin to hear.  
>_<p>

"The girls' bunks, the girl's bunks..." Eren muttered as he ran through the darkness, searching for the bunks. "I just have to turn left and... aha!" Facing the cabin out of tree, Eren could see two girls inside two girls inside. In the first window, Sasha's ponytail moved as she spoke, and in the second one Krista sat leaned against the wall.

But Eren couldn't move. What if Mikasa hated him? What if she didn't forgive him? Eren didn't blame her if she hated him. He had been a complete jerk to her - as always! Shaking his head, he decided to knock the door - which took him about three minutes to do.

Finally making the way to the door, Eren knocked two times, and only after a few seconds, Sasha opened the door.

"Aw, boo," was the first thing she said to Eren as she opened the door. "I thought you were Connie who brought food!"

Eren just rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. "Ehm, no, sorry to disappoint you. But... is Mikasa here?"

Sasha immediately turned her head to Krista, mouthing something. Shaking her head violently, Krista gestured to the door.

"Ehm no, she isn't here," Sasha said, starting to close the door. "Maybe you should come back tomo-" But before she could say anymore, and even close the door, Eren put his foot hin between, and sent Sasha a poisonous look.

"Sasha, I know she's in there." Eren exclaimed, the pain in his foot increasing as Sasha put more pressure on the door. Again, she mouthed something to Krista, that looked like "_Help me!_".

"No, it's okay, Krista, Sasha," a familiar voice spoke. _Mikasa_! "Just let him in. I need to talk to him too."

Slowly, Sasha removed the pressure from the door. Krista and her exchanged looks, which afterwards made Krista stand up and walk over to Sasha.

"I guess that we..." Krista said, shyly. "...will be going? In case you two want to talk a little bit more... privately." As the two girls exited the cabin, girlish giggles exited their mouths, which made Mikasa roll her eyes. She still wore her uniform, the only difference about her, was the red eyes. She had been crying, that's for sure, but she had washed her face, so it was only the eyes giving it away.

Mikasa sat down on her bed, sighing. "Look, I'm sorry," she said, which made Eren raise his eyebrows. Why did she apologize to him? He had been the asshole! "I know you wanted to rip the head of Jean, but I couldn't just-" She was cut off, by Eren sitting down besides her, muting her by placing his forefinger infront of her mouth.

"Mikasa, you have no reason to be sorry," Eren particular yelled at her. He controlled his voice a little bit more as he continued. "Mikasa. I'm so sorry. God I'm sorry! I didn't mean a word I just said! I'm just such a huge idiot! I shouldn't... I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and... said those words! It was just Horseface and... you are just trying to look out for me... you _always_ are, and... all I do is treat you like trash. I'm sorry!"

Mikasa just sat silent for a minute or two, staring at her palms in lap. She didn't know what to say. Eren had actually apologized to her, and everybody knew, that Eren didn't actually walk around and gave out apologies.

_You should go say to Mikasa whatever you have say._ Armin's words resounded in his head. _That damn smarty..._ Sighing, he took both of Mikasa's hands in his, looking her deep into the eyes.

"Mikasa, I would never ever regret what I did that night," Eren muttered, blushing slightly. "And I was never really mad at you. I was mad at myself. It was me who was supposed to protect _you_. Not the opposite. Because, the truth is..." Eren hesitated, looking away. He was blushing madly now.

_Just say it, you coward!_ Eren yelled at himself in his head. _If you don't say it now, it will haunt you forever._

Looking at Mikasa again, he sighed. "The truth is... that I love you. I love you so much!" Mikasa's eyes widened as he spoke the last words.

"Eren, I..." she said, blushing madly. "I love you too. I always have!" Eren could no longer contain his urge to kiss her, so he did. Pressing his lips against hers. In the start Mikasa didn't move. She was paralysed by the sudden surprise, but a few seconds after, she kissed Eren back. It was a light, but passionate kiss. Mikasa then placed her hands around his neck as Eren placed his on her hips.

After a minute of kissing, they both pulled back a bit, and rested their foreheads against each other's.

Suddenly a sneaky comment came to Mikasa's mind. "So... the thing about Jean was all triggered by jealousy? Because I pulled him away from you, and not the opposite?"

Eren's eyes widened, but he couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess that's what triggered it, yes." Mikasa let out a chuckle as well.

Armin had been right. He just had to tell her.  
>_<p>

**To be honest, I didn't know where I was going with this, but yeah... I hope you enjoyed it a little!**


	2. Day 2: Hardcore

Hello, minna!

I'M SO TERRIBLE SORRY ABOUT THE BAD FANFICTION YESTERDAY! Let's pretend it never happened, kay? ^^

But here you go. Take some sloppy written fluff!

/тнeвιѕcυιтqυeen  
>_<p>

She was better than all the others. They all new that. She was the only one who gave Levi some competition, but Eren had never realized how difficult it was to beat her. Her strength was inhuman.

Gasping, Eren was kicked to the ground, writhing in pain. Even her small sidekicks hurt like hell! Grumping, he sat up again. Mikasa extended a hand towards him, offering her help, but Eren ignored it and got up on his own. All of the others had found decent partners, that they stood a chance against, but Eren and Mikasa had been paired, and Eren didn't stand a chance.

"Go for it again," Eren exclaimed, standing in fight position. His fists were raised, and his eyes were narrowed. "Don't hold back, I can take it."

"Eren..." Mikasa mumbled, sympathetic, her face calm and cold. Standing in fighting position too, Mikasa ran forward, kicking Eren in the opposite site, making him fall to the ground with a yelp. Not only her strength was inhuman, also her speed.

Again, Mikasa extended a hand, but Eren ignored it, and got up on his own again.

"Eren, are you-" Mikasa asked, but Eren just scowled at her as he went over to the fence to take a break.

"I'm fine, Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed, over his shoulder, walking faster. "Go spar with someone else. I'm taking a break. Have fun!" As he faced forwards again, he was met by Jean who put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Don't be such a bitch, Jaeger," Jean said, getting his hands shoken of. Eren sent him an annoyed look. "If you don't mind, or I don't even care about what you think, then I'd go take some advantage of this situation, that you screwed up."

"Go ahead, Horseface," Eren said, waving Jean's hands off. Jean looked rather confused by the answer. It was clear to tell that Mikasa and Eren had some kind of chemistry, so why would Eren just give him green light? "Mikasa will totally beat up your horse ass!" That was why. Of course, Eren wished to see Jean on the ground, holding on his stomach in pain.

Jean just _tsk'ed_ as he walked over to Mikasa, who just stood looking at Eren. Taking the attention away from Eren, Jean asked Mikasa something, which she just nodded at. Jean smiled brightly and threw a fist into the air.

They both took position as Eren took a seat on the fence, so he could enjoy the show. He was exited to see the look on his face when Mikasa would overpower him. But that was just it... she didn't. Small hits went in, but nothing Jean couldn't take. He smiled like he was having fun, which he probably had, because for him, every second was a party if he was with Mikasa.

Eren was pissed. Why wouldn't she hit him properly? And why in the world did Jean actually land a hit on her? Eren couldn't hear what Mikasa said to Jean, but he could see by the look in her eyes, that she made excuses. Jean just nodded and sent her an understanding look. _That Horseface..._

Another round was about to begin. Why couldn't Jean tell that she was letting him win? Did he actually think that he was better than Mikasa? Mikasa Ackerman. The second strongest soldier, letting Jean Kirschtein win. How pathetic.

Mikasa raised her leg a bit and aimed for Jean's side. Using only a little bit of force, Mikasa landed a hit on his side, making him fall to the ground. Jean was writhing in pain for a secon, before he began standing up again.

Eren couldn't take it anymore. Letting Mikasa ruin her pride like that, because... Eren had no idea why she held back. Maybe she felt bad for that Horseface. Eren held on to that idea, hoping that it wasn't some feelings for Jean, that she was dealing with.

Jumping down from the fence, Eren marched over to the pathetic looking sparing due.

"If you're gonna spare, at least do it probably!" Eren exclaimed, pushing Jean out of the way, so he was facing Mikasa. Mikasa looked confused for a second, but realized that Eren wasn't completely blind. "Fight me! Don't hold back, like you did too Horseface!"

"What are you talking about Eren?" Jean asked from behind, looking really mad because Eren took his chance with Mikasa. "Mikasa has hurt her ankle, she can't use too much power!"

Eren began laughing with an annoyed tone. "Is it that you have told him?" he asked, facing Mikasa again. Mikasa just sent him a _don't-you-dare-look_, which he just smirked at. Standing in fight position, Eren raised his fists. "Okay, try me. Don't hold back!" Mikasa just shrugged, gesturing to Jean, making him walk away a few steps.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, which made Eren smirk again. Seeing such a serious look from her made him happy. She didn't try to protect him and she didn't look like she was going to hold back, which... was going to send him directly to the infirmary. And she was going to blame herself for it. _Great done, Eren, great done._

Getting a sneaky idea, which would both satisfy himself and make Jean more than jealous, Eren smirked. Mikasa ran towards him, full speed, raising her lef arm. _Just as I planned!_

Eren could see that she was slowing down, and immediately took his plan into action. Running towards her too, he grabbed her one arm and pulled her down towards the ground, resting her on his knee, just in time before she hit the ground. Grabbing the opportunity, i place a light kiss on her lips and smirked.

"I win!" Eren beamed as Mikasa looked dumbfounded and blushed madly. After only a few seconds, Eren noticed that all the attention was planted on him and Mikasa.

"Say, Jaeger," Levi said, a really small smile playing on his lips. "That looks like hardcore training!" Eren blushed, and let Mikasa on her feet again. After a while, the attention had gone away from Mikasa and Eren, so Eren turned to Mikasa.

"Wanna spar again?" Eren asked, smiling brightly. Mikasa just nodded, putting one of her rare smiles.  
>_<p>

**Here you go! Have some less terrible fluff!**  
>_<p>

**Here you go! Have some less terrible fluff!**


	3. Day 3: Soulmates (sequel to day 2)

Hello, minna!

I figured out that I'm terrible at writing fluff, so I put in more humor and caught myself laughing a few times, which is kinda sad...

I thought it could be cute if I made a sequel to the Day 2: Hardcore, from no others, than Armin's point of view. Enjoy!

/тнeвιѕcυιтqυeen  
>_<p>

It had been a whole week since Eren kissed Mikasa to win the sparing round. Since then, they hadn't looked each other into the eyes, and it hurt Armin to see his best friends like that. All... awkward. It was clear that those two liked each other. That kiss had proven it, even if it was only to win the sparing round, Eren wouldn't had kissed her if he didn't like her.

The next time they were paired, they just fought as nothing had happened, though their gazes didn't meet _once_! The feeling of awkwardness was thick, and everyone in the dining hall could feel the tension.

"I'm leaving now," Levi muttered, gazing around on the little squad. "The air is thick of hormones." And with that he finished his tea and left. The door behind him slammed and the room was left silent. Or as silent the room could be with Sasha and Connie sitting besides of each other. After a moment or two, Mikasa stood up as well.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired." she said, turning around, walking towards the door. Muffled _goodnights_ enacted behind her as she slammed the door. Armin flinched at the loud noice, and turned to Eren, who kept on eating his bread and stew.

Little after little, everyone went to bed, and only Historia, Armin and Eren was back. They were done eating, but they had a lot to talk about. Throughout the day they were either working or training. There was never time for private talks. It wasn't healthy for a person to keep everything by themselves. Especially when they were in this situation.

For Armin, this was the perfect way to get Eren and Mikasa over their awkwardness. It was perfect because Mikasa had gone to bed, which meant that he could talk freely about her with Eren. And Historia could be a support!

Historia was currently telling a funny story about Jean in sparing practice today, to Eren, who was very entertained by it. Historia had apparently won over Jean, who had been to busy looking at Eren and Mikasa to see that Historia's fist was flying towards his face.

"I bet you kicked his horse-ass," Eren exclaimed, laughing. "Did you see him in practice last week? He was so sure that he beat Mikasa, I can't even believe it!" Seeing the opportunity, Armin didn't hesitate to ask his burning question.

"So... about last week," Armin asked, catching Eren's attention. He smirked at Eren, who sent him a confused look. "What was that kiss all about?" Immediately Eren's face turned as red as Mikasa's scarf.

Clearing his throat, Eren just took a bite of his leftover bread. "It was no big deal! I-I just had to make sure I wasn't sent to the infirmary, because then Mikasa would blame herself, and I would've to listen to some more of her babying about me."

Historia and Armin exchanged looks. Armin knew that wasn't true. Eren was just really dense. Or maybe he was just hiding it, like usual.

"I don't think you are telling the truth," Historia commented, smirking, which also made Armin smirk. "People don't just kiss another person like that! Also, Armin told me the legend of the red string of fate!" Eren showed a puzzled look.

"The red string of what now?"

"Ugh, Eren, I told you this before," Armin complained, pouting a bit. "Do you even listen when I talk to you? Oh, well... it's an old Japanese legend, which tells that the gods tie a red string around two peoples ankles, because they were meant to meet_or_... they were soulmates!

! The thing Historia was referring to was Mikasa's scarf!"

Eren raised his index finger a bit. "Well, there is two things wrong with that theory," Armin and Historia pricked their ears. "One; I'm not a God, I'm a lousy titan shifter. Two, I put a piece of fabric around Mikasa's neck. No ankles involved." Both Armin and Historia facepalmed.

"It was pictorial spoken!" Armin exclaimed, making both Eren and Historia jump in their seats. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Look, I can see that you and Mikasa have chemistry. You have to be a complete idiot not to see that... or Jean, cause I don't think he get the memo. It pains me to see my two best friends in such a fragile state-"

"We're not in a fragile sta-" Eren nearly yelled, but was cut off by Armin shushing on him.

"...so can you _please _just _get together already!_" Armin's last comment was followed by silence. Neither Eren or Histoira had something to say to that. And that was good, because Eren didn't deny it.

After a minute, Eren stood up. "I'm going to bed." And then he exited the room, leaving Historia and Armin to themselves.

"Do you think it worked?" Armin asked Historia.

Historia shrugged. "I don't know, but I think you got you message through him."  
>_<p>

Armin wasn't sure what had happened that night, but Eren had sure not gone back to his room, because he and Mikasa were holding hands! It had worked! Just raising his voice, and talking about ancient Japanese legends.

Even after they had done their chores, they shared a passionate kiss, which made both Historia and Sasha (and not to forget, Connie) squeal like small school girls.

Armin was just happy to see his best friends being happy and not awkward anymore. Still, Mikasa had not known that it had been Armin, that gave Eren a push in the right direction. Not that she needed to know either.

The squad could still hear Jean's muffled sobbing at night, even a few days later.  
>_<p>

**So I hope you enjoyed that, cause it was rather funny to write! ^^**


	4. No day 4

Today's prompt was "Crossover" and I've never been a big fan of crossovers, and I had abseloutly no inspiration for today, so I decided it would be best not to write for today. I'll write again tomorrow, though! ^^


	5. Day 5: Childhood

Hello, minna!

So I thought it would be cute to write about the first time Mikasa experienced bullies. So I wrote about it. Facinating, right?

/тнeвιѕcυιтqυeen  
>_<p>

The sun was burning on the two children, walking home from the market, all the groceries strapped to their backs. Mikasa walked besides Eren, clenching to him as they walked by the people, who took care of their own errands.

It had only been three weeks since Mikasa's parents had been taken away from her, so she was pretty unstable. She would always grab a hold on to Eren's sleeve when she felt uncomfortable.

Turning around another corner, Eren turned to Mikasa, who had a pretty tight hold around Eren's sleeve. "I've told you before," he muttered, looking at her with a sympathetic look. "These people aren't like... _those_." _Those_ was the killers. Eren didn't want to remind Mikasa about what happened, but sometimes it was impossible.

Mikasa nodded, covering her mouth with her still new scarf. What Eren didn't realize was how much his gift meant to her. It wasn't just a dumb piece of fabric. It was something that would forever remind her of home.

As they turned down the next aisle, Mikasa suddenly stopped. After a few moments, Eren realized, that Mikasa had let go of him. Turning to Mikasa, he sent her a confused look.

Mikasa rose her hand, and pointed down the aisle. "Isn't that your friend Armin?" And so it was. Down the house covered aisle, three only a little older boys stood and were beating up Armin. Armin was covering his head with his arms as the boys kicked him. In his stomach, on his legs and his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, he's your friend t-" Eren cut himself off as he saw what Mikasa was pointing at. He clenched his fists. Letting go of his part of the groceries, he ran down the aisle, towards his friend in need. Looking back, he yelled: "Stay there, I'll take care of this." Mikasa just stood there, dumbfounded. Only a few minutes ago, Eren had told her that people in here, wasn't like the once _Mikasa_ had experienced. Was that only a lie?

Mikasa watched as Eren made it to the boys, and tried running into one of them, but he wasn't strong enough. The boy only took a few steps to the side, but wasn't really moved more than a few feet. He was a little overweight and had brown messy hair, with bangs. The two others were both skinny and tall, and should be an easy opponent for Eren, Mikasa thought.

As Eren managed to yell out some words, Armin moved away the hands that were covering his face. He had bloody nose, but nothing too bad. His lips were moving, and looked like they mouthed "_Eren_..."

The bullies chose to ignore Armin for now, just to get Eren. One of the tall and skinny ones, lashed out at Eren, but Eren managed to duck it.

Behind them, Armin had managed to crawl off a little. He was now resting up against a wall. Not wanting to be useless, Mikasa sprinted towards Armin, hoping to help him with his nose.

Mikasa threw herself down on her knees in front of Armin, who at first got a shock, not knowing it was Mikasa. After a few moments, he relaxed again.

"Armin, let me help you with your nose," Mikasa offered. Out of her skirt pocket, she pulled out a cloth, which she held against his nose. Behind them, Eren was arguing with the bullies, trying to make the apolize. "Why did they hit you like that?"

Armin just shook his head. "S-Sometimes kids can be rather cruel. Also... I'm small. They are big. I'm an easy prey." Mikasa gritted her teeth. She didn't like people being sad.

Suddenly, a loud noise enacted behind them. It was the sound of Eren getting kicked in the face. Not that hard, but as Mikasa looked up, she saw blood dribble from the brunette's nose. Mikasa couldn't believe. Three lowly bullies managed to get the best of Eren. Eren who had only a few weeks before stabbed two full grown men.

The guys began kicking Eren, just as they had done to Armin, and Mikasa was losing patient. Letting Armin hold the cloth himself, Mikasa stood up and walked over to bullies.

She wasn't going to be polite. Not asking them to stop. Just... stopping them. Storming forwards, Mikasa raised her fist and with full speed, she slammed it into one of the tall and skinny boy's back. He stumbled forwards with a yelp.

The other skinny boy, elbowed the third boy. "See? Jaeger brung his girlfriend to help him." Eren himself was sending Mikasa a shocked look, which she chose to ignore.

"Stop that, right now." Mikasa growled, narrowing her eyes. The boys just exchanged looks, and bursted into laughter. Something Mikasa didn't approve.

"Oh, listen to that," one of them exclaimed. "The little girl wants to help out here. Why don't you just go home to you dolls or some-" He didn't get to say anymore before Mikasa put her foot into the guy's hollow of the knee. Drawing her foot forwards again, the guy was swept off his feet and landed on his butt - and Mikasa wasn't even done yet. She kicked him two times in the stomach, before he let out a groan in defeat.

"Mikasa..." Eren mumbled, rather shocked, but Mikasa ignored him again. Using her fist again, Mikasa slammed it into the heavier boy's face, which after only three hits, gave him a bloody nose.

"What in the..." the boy on the ground muttered, looking at his friends getting beaten up by a _girl_. Mikasa only had to take a step forwards, before the third guy began stepping backwards.

"C-Come on guys," he said, trying to sound confident, but it didn't quite work. "We won't waste anymore time here, will we?" Mikasa just glared after them as they got on their feet again, and ran for it.

Turning to the blond and the brunette, Mikasa let out a sigh. "Are you two okay?" In shock, Eren and Armin just nodded and got on their feet as well.

"I wonder what your mother will say to your nose. Yours too, Armin," Mikasa commented to the boys as if nothing just had happened. "We should head back, your parents are probably worried by now." And then she started walking. In front of the boys who exchanged both confused and worried looks. Mikasa had just beaten up three guys, the doubble of her size, and she just acted as if nothing had happened. That's when Eren realized it. How strong Mikasa actually was - both mentally and physically. So strong. Stronger than Eren. And she was only nine.

Eren shook it off. "Yeah, let's home," he agreed, turning to Armin who still looked rather confused about what just had happened. "Wanna come too, Armin? I bet my father can fix up your nose too. Than we can have matching nose bandages!" The last sentence had been to cheer Armin a little up, and it worked, a bit. Armin just nodded, accepting the offer.

And so the three children walked home, the sun still burning.  
>_<p>

**To be honest I have no idea where I was going with this, but here you go! ^^**


	6. Day 6: That night

Hello, minna!

I do not write smut. I'll never be able to write smut. The prompt is called "That night" and everytime I tried to come up with something... I thought of smut... which kinda just shows how much of a pervert I am, but you know what they say... life isn't funny without a little smut! Right? Right?!

Oh, well... To get to my point, I wanted to write about the day after the frickle frackle... so here you go. Take some of my (terrible) fluff.

/тнeвιѕcυιтqυeen  
>_<p>

The sun was shining though the window, waking the tired brunette. Besides of him, the beautiful dark, warrior, Mikasa, was asleep. Her back was exposed, possible also her chest, but it was covered by the blanket. Groaning, Eren sat up, admiring her in her most peaceful state. He knew she soon would be off, doing way to dangerous things for her age, and there would be a possibility, that they would never see each other again.

Eren shook it off him, and stood up, finding the clothes, which was spread across the room. After putting on his own clothes, including the Scouting Legion uniform, he went to get Mikasa's uniform in her room. He knew, that people would come looking for her soon.

Settling the uniform on a chair, close to her original clothes from _last night_, he went to wake her up. As he sat down on the bedside, he found it hard to imagine the sleeping girl on his bed, turning into a killer machine by command. She looked to peaceful to do that. But it was time to wake her up.

First Eren just poked her cheek, which seemed to not help at all. He then tried shaking her a bit, which caused her to groan tiredly.

"Mikasa, we have to get up," Eren whispered, lying down besides again. "We are going out of the walls today. We need to be in the eating hall by seven." He kissed the black hair covering her ear and half of her neck.

"Mhm..." Mikasa groaned, still not willing to get up. She just moved closer to Eren, who sighed.

"We didn't go to bed before late," Eren whispered in her ear. "I understand you are tired, but we need to go soon." Mikasa didn't stir, and Eren had a suspicion, that she ahd gone back to sleep. Which gave him an idea. "If you do not get up now, I'm gonna give you a hickey." At first, it didn't cause a stir by her, but after a few seconds, where she realized what he just said, she began sitting up.

Eren put on a sneaky smirk. "Nope, you're too late!" he said, putting himself on top of the blanket, pinning her down.

Mikasa was now fully awake, trying to get free from Eren's grib. "Eren, no... like you said, we have to get up."

Eren repeated his sneaky smile. "But you didn't get up in time, you have to pay the consequence." he whispered and dived down to her neck, kissing it at first. She let out a quiet moan, which made Eren smirk even more.

"Eren, people will... notice," Mikasa whispered, raising her chest slightly as Eren's kisses got rougher. "And don't we have to get up."

"You're wearing your scarf anyway," he replied, sucking the spot on her neck, that he had kissed. "Also... I want people to notice. I want them to know that you are _mine_!" Mikasa put her arms around Eren, clenching his jacket as he finished it.

She drew her left hand across the spot, but couldn't feel anything, yet she knew it was pink already.

"Fine, now you gave me a mark, and I'm awake," Mikasa muttered as Eren dumbed down besides her. "Shall we go now?"

Eren quieted down for a moment, which caused Mikasa to look up at him. He just smirked at her. "Nah," he answered, pulling her closer to him, holding her tight. "I think I'll keep you captured just a bit longer."

A rare smile occurred on Mikasa's lips. "Fine with me." she whispered, leaning closer to Eren, closing her eyes for just a second - or so it seemed.  
>_<p>

**Yay, here you go! I wrote it, though I thought I was out of inspiration, which I wasn't! Sorry, that it's so short!**


	7. Day 7: Change

Hello, minna!

I was considering writing some fluff. Then I considered writing angst. Then I thought, why the heck not combine them? To one big stEW OF FEELS! Ahem... here you go.

Really, this has not that much to do with the prompt, but shush! Let's overlook that, yes?

/тнeвιѕcυιтqυeen  
>_<p>

Mikasa had a hard time recalling what had happened, but she knew that it wasn't right. She tried her hardest to open her eyes, but it was in vain. They were as glued together, but her other senses were increased. The soft surface under her, was wet of a warm liquid, which she guessed was blood. The air was fresh and cold. And her right leg... though she couldn't see, she knew that it was cut off. It wasn't the pain which gave it away, no, because the pain felt more unrealistic than usual pain. Like it was faint, yet sill there. If she would doze into her thoughts for a minute, the pain would disappear until she reminded herself that she actually was in great pain. What gave it away was the weightlessness under her knee. Like she suddenly had become a few pounds lighter.

Suddenly she felt her eyelids letting go of each other and slowly flutter open. Bright light half-blinded her eyes, making her narrow her eyes again. Dead bodies covered the grass ground, their blood making it impossible to spot a single piece of grass. Familiar faces were among the bodies, which gave Mikasa a sudden urge to vomit whatever she ate for breakfast. Her flank had been wiped out _completely_.

She just hoped that Eren was okay, not to mention Armin, but then it hit her. Eren was in her flank. The left flank to be precise.

With shaky and weak movements, Mikasa managed to hold her upper body up with her arms, just to get a good gaze around. Her vision was blurred and her head was dizzy, which made it hard to concentrate, and to fight the constant urge to fall back down and fall asleep. Suddenly, as if a light shone down from heaven, Mikasa spotted Eren's body. He was laying still, but Mikasa kept her hopes up. He was just unconscious, not dead. Never dead. She couldn't afford to lose him one more time.

Using her albows, she managed to crawl a few meters, before collapsing on the ground in pain. After a few seconds, she managed to crawl some meters further, until she collapsed right in front of Eren's body. He looked so peaceful, yet the blood floated from his head. But he was not dead. He could not be dead! Lifting her torso a little above the ground, Mikasa planted her head on Eren's chest, searching for his heartbeat - just to be sure! But no matter how much she searched, she couldn't find it. She moved to finding his pulse on his wrists, but realized that both of his arms were _bitten_ off._Damn titans!_ Why didn't his arms grow back like the normally would?

But that's when all of her hope decreased, and she felt like vomiting once again. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't just die on her like that. It wasn't fair!

Using her last strength, Mikasa sat up on her one _intact_ leg, dragging Eren up onto her lap. She hugged his waist as the tears slowly began to flow, and the whimpers slowly began to escape her lips. Burying her face in his brown hair, she let her sobs take over and the tears stream. Just like the first time she found him dead.

"Eren..." she whispered, tightening her grip around his waist. "Please come back!"

"That's the funny thing about death," a familiar voice said from behind her. Her eyes widened as she turned her head to see who it was. It was Armin! "After a person's heartbeat stops, and the blood stops floating, the brain will be short-circuited. After that, they won't come back." There was something odd about Armin at that moment. First of all, he wore a white shirt with golden cufflinks. He wore light brown corduroy pants and some shiny shoes. He was all dresses up, and even held a book in his hand. Second thing, he was not even covered in blood, and as far as Mikasa remembered, then Armin had been together with Levi on the front line, which was another odd thing.

"Armin, what's going on, why are you acting weird?" Mikasa asked, still holding Eren tight. Armin just shook his head, chuckling at her.

"Oh, Mikasa," he said, a peaceful smile played on his lips as he looked up in the cloud-free, blue and pink sky. "Sometimes it good with a little change in life. Like... this." He gestured to Eren, leaving Mikasa dumbfounded.

"How can you say such things about Eren? Your best friend!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists. "_Changes like this should not be necessary!_" She literally screamed out the last part.

At last, Armin just looked at her, a little calm smile on his lips. "Remember, when this is all over, the three of us will go see the outside world, right?"

And with that, she woke up.  
>_<p>

Gasping and panting, Mikasa sat straight up in her bed. It had all been a dream... right? She ripped off the blanket from her legs, checking if her right leg still was there - which it was! She let out a sigh in relieve. Another thing she had to check on was Eren, whom she shared a bed with at the moment. Apparently she hadn't woken him up. He slept like a baby. She dived her head down to his chest, searching for the heartbeat she couldn't find in the dream. But it was there. Pumping in his chest, making sure he stayed alive. Again she let out a sigh in relieve as she lay down again, cuddling up against Eren.

Some things would never change, like Mikasa loving the sound of Eren's heartbeat.  
>_<p>

**That was it! I hope you enjoyed this lil' fic, though I'm terrible when it comes to following prompts... opps, well...**  
><strong>That was wrap on Eremika week 2014! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
